


Batman Sindromo

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin kaj Tori parolas pri antaŭ teamoj. Traduko de anglalingvo "Batman Syndrome" de TpTigger, per sia permeso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Sindromo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Anglalingvo: Beth, thought you might enjoy seeing a translation of a fic or two, since you gave me permission a while ago.
> 
> Esperanto: Mi tradukis tio rakonto, ke estis centvorta rakonto (anglalingve "drabble"), per permeso de TpTigger, kio ne parolas Esperanton. Mia votaro ne enhavas tradukon por la angla vorto "Ranger", tial mi decidis uzi "Fortgardisto" por la vortoj "Power Rangers" kaj "Rangers".

"Mi ne komprenas. Se Sensei diras, ke estis dek Fortgardistoj antaŭ ol ni, kial ni ne povis scii, ke Fortgardistoj existanta ekster de bildrakontaj libroj?" Tori demandis, kiel la Venta Fortgardistoj repiediris al sian kamioneto.

"Estas Batman Sindromo," Dustan dirmeditis. "En Batmanoj bildrakontoj, homoj, kio vivis ekster Gothamurbo, kredis ke Batman estis ia urbalegendo. Eble homoj tio ankaŭ kredas, ke Fortgardistoj estas urbalegendoj, kaj tio estas, kia ni ne eksciis ilin antaŭ."

Tori transpasis siajn brakojn, sia visaĝo ankoraŭ skeptika.

"Ĉu vi povas lerni, ke vi ne moki la bildrakonta spertulo?" Dustin demandis esperante.

"Kio ajn."

-finfine


End file.
